


A new Life

by Jassanja



Series: 10 ... er.. 3 Songs [2]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M, Random Song Challenge, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 19:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pager will never interrupt again</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new Life

**Author's Note:**

> Based on "SOS" by Take That

  
  


Life was strange once Reid had retired. For decades Luke had looked forward to this day, but now that it was here, it was as if something was wrong.  
No calls from the hospital in the middle of the night. No dinners interrupted by the shrill sound of the pager. No car crash victims, no bullets that needed removing from brains.  
Silence.

Reid around for all family gatherings, all birthdays, all holidays.  
It wasn’t bad, but It needed some getting used to.


End file.
